<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunderclouds by omegakim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780217">Thunderclouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim'>omegakim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Kim Jongin | Kai, ChanSoo - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Omega/Omega, Romance, baeksoo - Freeform, krismin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegakim/pseuds/omegakim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo queria ser o ômega perfeito para Park Chanyeol, era só uma pena que Byun Baekhyun tenha estragado isso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Um - O garoto que queria ser amado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fanfic também está sendo postada no Inkspired e tem esse nome por causa da música da Sia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Do Kyungsoo</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kyungsoo observou seu reflexo no espelho, as mãos desceram por sua roupa, ajeitando os mínimos detalhes, afinal deveria estar perfeito. Não podia deixar que alguém visse nada além do perfeito na sua aparência, porque o jeito como todos o viam afetava diretamente a imagem de Park Chanyeol, seu marido alfa, e isso era tudo o que Kyungsoo não queria. Ainda mais depois que o marido deixou claro como queria impressionar Oh Sehun, para quem sabe, ter uma futura parceria.</p>
<p>Havia passado maquiagem em volta dos olhos, um pouco de base no rosto para parecer que tinha tido uma noite boa de sono, quando, na verdade, havia se contorcido em ansiedade pela noite inteira, como se tivesse formigas no seu colchão. Mas na verdade, era apenas o medo de falhar se apossando de si. Levantou a mão e tocou seu rosto, suas bochechas estavam um pouco pálidas demais. Procurou seu blush e aplicou um pouco nas maçãs do rosto, tentando parecer mais saudável e menos aterrorizado.</p>
<p>Suspirou, um tanto cansado da forma como estava nervoso e sem que pudesse se conter ergueu a mão em direção ao próprio rosto e acertou um tapa estalado ali, na bochecha mais próxima.</p>
<p>— Se acalme! — gritou consigo mesmo, apenas para engolir em seco no minuto seguinte.</p>
<p>Sabia que ninguém escutaria aquilo além dos empregados, mas ninguém se aproximaria sem ser chamado. E Chanyeol nunca estava em casa para sequer presenciar algo como aquilo. Autoflagelação. Autopunição para todas as vezes que Kyungsoo achava que tinha falhado, sequelas de uma criação regrada demais.</p>
<p>Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, então abriu-os, os lábios se comprimiram assim que notou a forma como sua bochecha parecia vermelha demais, quase até podia contar a os dedos marcados ali. Tratou de esconder aquilo com maquiagem. Olhou-se mais um pouco, parecia perfeito agora, pensou. O cabelo ruivo estava bem arrumado e as sardas que tanto odiava, estavam escondidas pela maquiagem. Parecia sério e terrivelmente bonito, além de um tanto inocente, que era o que sempre fazia receber elogios. Os alfas, amigos de Chanyeol, sempre o elogiaram por causa dessa pequena fração de inocência que havia estampado em seus olhos grandes e não mentiria quando dissesse que gostava da atenção que eles lhe davam, mesmo que tivesse plena certeza que aqueles alfas só queriam toca-lo de uma forma nada imprópria.</p>
<p>Seu lobo gostava, seu lado humano acompanhava. Servia como um prêmio de consolação quando Chanyeol parecia não ter nenhum interesse em si. Em cinco anos de casamento, o Park nunca demonstrará nada além do usual desejo na época do cio, o que só servia para que a família de Kyungsoo o achasse um completo inútil, pois nem ao menos para engravidar durante o cio, havia prestado. Mas Kyungsoo sabia que não podia engravidar, não por culpa de problemas biológicos – era bem fértil, na verdade – mas sim, por culpa do alfa. O Park não queria filhotes, deixará isso bem claro desde o primeiro dia de casamento.</p>
<p>Controlava seus remédios anticoncepcionais, as datas em que estaria mais fértil e nunca deixava de usar proteção durante as relações sexuais. Chanyeol era cuidadoso de uma forma que magoada Kyungsoo, porque até o momento em que conheceu o marido, o ômega tinha sonhado em ter uma família. Ainda lembrava-se da forma como sua mãe tinha lhe contado que o seu pai havia encontrado um marido para si. Não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, afinal era o seu sonho de adolescente se realizando: teria um alfa que o amaria até a morte, teriam muitos filhotes e seriam muito felizes. Mas a amarga verdade que veio no dia do seu casamento... O jeito como Chanyeol o olhou, como se ele fosse um intruso, aquilo tinha marcado o Do de uma forma inimaginável e até hoje ainda o machucava, ardia, bem no peito, bem no centro de si e fazia Kyungsoo achar que podia entrar em combustão tamanha a infelicidade que era nunca poder ter um bebê, uma família, ser amado...</p>
<p>Abaixou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que escutava a porta do seu quarto abrir. Desviou os olhos pra lá, apenas para encontrar a empregada o fitando de uma forma envergonhada, como se estivesse se desculpando pela forma como tinha atrapalhado o momento de reflexão do ômega. O Do assentiu para si, numa forma de fazê-la falar sobre o que viera fazer ali.</p>
<p>— O senhor Park chegou. — avisou depois de engolir em seco.</p>
<p>Assentiu, novamente. Girou nos próprios pés, de repente, apressado. A empregada saiu, voltou a fechar a porta ao mesmo tempo que Kyungsoo checava mais um pouco a sua aparência e só então saia, acreditando que estava perfeito. Mas nunca podia saber a forma como Chanyeol reagiria, pois para todas as vezes que Kyungsoo já se arrumou, não recebeu mais que um aceno de cabeça. <em>Está ok, </em>parecia ser tudo o que o ômega receberia como elogio. O que só acarretava em mais frustração para a sua vida, porque mesmo que não quisesse, ainda sonhava em ser aquele que poderia fazer Chanyeol perder segundos de ar, que roubaria as batidas do seu coração. Mas isso parecia não acontecer nunca. Nos cinco anos em que estavam casados, o alfa nunca perderá nada além do interesse em si e Kyungsoo temia pelo tempo, porque isso implicava que ficaria mais velho e se não podia atrair Chanyeol agora com seus 22 anos, como poderia aos 50 ou 60 ou quem sabe, 80 anos?</p>
<p>— Aí está você. — O Park disse assim que os pés de Kyungsoo terminaram de descer a escada.</p>
<p>Ele estava sentado no sofá, uma bebida em suas mãos, porque nunca podia ficar sóbrio na presença do marido. Kyungsoo não lembrava-se de momentos em que Chanyeol estivera sóbrio, já que até mesmo no dia do seu casamento estava cheirando a álcool e nos dias de cio, costumava cambalear pela casa, pois só assim conseguia tocar em si. Será que tinha nojo de si? Ou tudo era culpa do romance fracassado que o Park não poderá viver no passado?</p>
<p>O Do tinha escutado as fofocas. O jeito como as mulheres da sua família e amigos venenosos faziam questão de falar alto quando sabiam que ele estava perto, deixando claro que Park Chanyeol já tinha alguém para amar. <em>Um beta</em>, descobriu. Park Chanyeol era apaixonado por um beta antes de se casarem e parecia ainda apaixonado, mesmo cinco anos depois.</p>
<p>— Estamos atrasados. — Chanyeol disse ficando de pé, mal olhando para o ômega, bebendo de uma vez o líquido no copo e abandonando o copo vazio sobre a mesinha de centro, indo em direção a saída, apressado, sem esperar que o marido fosse atrás.</p>
<p>Mas Kyungsoo foi, porque sabia que era assim que funcionava. Ele era um ômega, sem muito valor. Fora feito para seguir as outras duas espécies acima de si ou apenas seguir o alfa à qual era entrelaçado, mesmo que de formas puramente burocráticas.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>Era um jantar de negócios, uma festinha particular entre empresários. Colegas de Chanyeol, pessoas que Kyungsoo já havia visto em outros jantares e até mesmo almoços em sua própria casa. E por isso, sorria, simpático para todos, cumprimentava dizendo seus nomes mentalmente. Chanyeol parecia satisfeito, ao seu lado, já que não falará nada até o momento em que estavam chegando perto da sua mesa. O ômega notou que não conhecia o casal que estava ali, pensou em perguntar ao alfa, mas descartou a ideia no momento em que ele disse, os lábios raspando na sua orelha:</p>
<p>— Não estrague tudo, Do. — cinco anos de casamento para nem ao menos ser chamado de pelo primeiro nome? Não era digno de confiança? — Aqueles são Oh Sehun e Byun Baekhyun, seu ômega.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo assentiu, como um bom garoto e continuou seguindo o marido até a mesa. Chanyeol sorriu, o mais simpático que conseguia quando estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o alfa Oh. Kyungsoo fez uma reverência rápida para os dois e foi saudado por inclinações de cabeça.</p>
<p>— Este é meu ômega, Do Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol fez o favor de apresentá-lo, do jeito que a etiqueta mandava.</p>
<p>Sorriu para Baekhyun, que devolveu apenas um inclinar de lábios nem um pouco simpáticos. Talvez, estivesse tão entediado quanto si naquele lugar, pois para o bem da verdade: Kyungsoo odiava aqueles jantares de negócios. Mesmo que pudesse passar o tempo se exibindo para um alfa qualquer, numa tentativa de chamar a atenção de Chanyeol para si, não achava que poderia fazer aquilo ali e também fazia algum tempo que esse tipo de coisa tinha perdido a graça, quando Chanyeol só parecia interessado em encher a cara e nunca olhar para si.</p>
<p>O ômega Do sentou-se ao lado do Byun, onde havia um lugar vazio.</p>
<p>— Byun Baekhyun. — o ômega ao seu lado estendeu a mão, apesar de tudo era educado.</p>
<p>O Do se viu sorrindo para si e apertando a mão do mesmo, em um cumprimento que não estava nos planos. Mas era interessante, de toda forma. Contudo, não teve tempo para pensar muito sobre isso porque logo Kris e Minseok estavam se juntando à eles na mesa, sorrindo um pro outro como os dois idiotas apaixonados que eram. Kyungsoo não gostava da forma como sempre ficava com inveja todas as vezes que fitava a barriga de sete meses do Kim, mas era preciso suportar, mesmo que Minseok fosse um ômega venenoso e estivesse sempre disposto a jogar na sua cara como seu casamento dera certo.</p>
<p>— Você está enorme. — Kyungsoo comentou com simpatia, era preciso manter as aparências, afinal.</p>
<p>Kris era alfa, amigo de Chanyeol e parceiro de negócios. Coisas o suficiente para fazer Kyungsoo sempre frear seus pensamentos, pois não podia dar uma má impressão ao marido. Não queria piorar o relacionamento que não tinham, levar tudo a inexistência de vez quando ainda dependia de Chanyeol para aliviar seus cios e por vezes, ajudava-o nos seus — mesmo que a frequência não fosse tanta.</p>
<p>— Jongdae tem crescido rápido. — Minseok sorriu de volta colocando a mão sobre a barriga enquanto ao seu lado Kris sentava-se.</p>
<p>Eles eram o típico casal de propaganda de margarina. Sempre sorrindo um pro outro, irradiando aquela áurea de amor e cuidado que dava náuseas em Kyungsoo. Às vezes, o ômega se perguntava se aquilo não podia ser algum tipo de teatro, mas duvidava muito. Pelo jeito como Minseok comportava-se durante os chás de domingo, em que eles se reunião para falar como suas vidas eram maravilhosas, sempre suspirando e trocando mensagens com alfa, como se estivesse vivendo um filme de romance. E Kyungsoo se sentia um telespectador. Eternamente assistindo e desejando algo que estava além do seu alcance.</p>
<p>— Quantos meses? — Baekhyun pronunciou-se, fazendo ambos os ômegas olharem-no.</p>
<p>— Sete. — Minseok respondeu e logo estava estendendo a mão para o Byun. — Não nos conhecemos. — expôs naquela simpatia adocicada que fazia Kyungsoo querer acertar um tapa em seu rosto.</p>
<p>Kim Minseok era tão terrivelmente doce em seus atos e em suas falas, que tornava-se cada vez mais insuportável para o Do.</p>
<p>— Byun Baekhyun. — se apresentou apertando a mão do Kim.</p>
<p>— Kim Minseok. — o outro respondeu e Kyungsoo inclinou-se para o lado quando o garçom passou com as bebidas, pegou uma taça de coquetel para si.</p>
<p>Os dois ômegas voltaram a se afastar, Kyungsoo notou que Baekhyun tinha uma taça à sua frente, meio cheia. Minseok não podia beber álcool, então pediu — <em>por favor — </em>água para o garçom. E sentado, entre os dois e de frente para Chanyeol, Kyungsoo não sabia o que deveria fazer. Em algum momento pegou o olhar do marido sobre si, como que irritado pela forma como estava quieto, parecia querer que o ômega fizesse algo, mas o Do não sabia o que. Baekhyun, ao seu lado direito, bebia calmamente sua bebida enquanto Sehun se empenhava em conversar com os outros dois alfas. Minseok parecia ter voltado ao seu mundo perfeito.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo se viu suspirando quanto arrastou a cadeira para trás, pretendia pegar algo mais forte para beber com a desculpa de ir no banheiro. Contudo, quando deixou isso claro, Minseok disse que também precisava ir ao banheiro e como que atraído por aquilo, Baekhyun os acompanhou, mas Kyungsoo conseguia ler no seu rosto o quanto ele não queria ficar sozinho com os alfas. Os três seguiram em direção ao banheiro.</p>
<p>Baekhyun os acompanhou calado enquanto Minseok contava os detalhes da sua gravidez e por Baekhyun ser um novato ali, acabou contando como casou com Kris. Kyungsoo foi obrigado a escutar tudo novamente, mesmo depois de dizer que, talvez, Baekhyun não estivesse interessado naquilo. E talvez, aquilo tenha irritado Minseok de alguma maneira, porque quando os três estavam dentro do banheiro, em frente ao espelho, o Kim fez questão de tocar em um assunto delicado para si.</p>
<p>— Quando você e Chanyeol terão filhotes?</p>
<p>O ômega fitou seu reflexo no espelho e fez sua melhor expressão de paisagem enquanto avaliava sua maquiagem.</p>
<p>— Não queremos filhotes agora. — contou e pelo canto de olho podia ver os olhos de Baekhyun sobre si, curiosos. — Você sabe, Chanyeol anda muito focado no trabalho.</p>
<p>Minseok abriu a boca, mas foi Baekhyun quem falou.</p>
<p>— Eu entendo. — riu, colocando a mão em frente a boca de um jeito adorável que assustou Kyungsoo. — Sehun está na mesma fase, mesmo depois de três anos, mas eu não posso culpa-lo. — Abaixou os olhos, de repente a expressão estava triste e os dois ômegas esperaram. — Depois que tive um aborto no último verão, não me parece que ele queira tentar algo tão cedo.</p>
<p>Minseok pareceu chocado e depois triste, foi o primeiro a ir em direção ao Byun, abraça-lo e se sentir culpado por estar falando sobre sua gravidez de uma forma tão exagerada, até mesmo pediu desculpas. Baekhyun as aceitou enquanto Do o observava, quieto, chocado, desconfiado.</p>
<p>— Sinto muito. — Kyungsoo disse por fim e Baekhyun sorriu, como que dizendo que estava tudo bem. </p>
<p>— Eu preciso ir no banheiro. — o Kim disse, envergonhado por destruir aquele momento, mas os dois entendiam.</p>
<p>O ômega loiro meio correu até a primeira cabine que havia ali, atrás de alivio. Deixando Baekhyun e Kyungsoo sozinhos.</p>
<p>— Eu realmente sinto muito. — o Do falou mais um pouco e Baekhyun sorriu mais aberto.</p>
<p>— Está tudo bem. — ergueu a mão e tocou o seu ombro. — Não existe bebê nenhum.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo franzio a testa, confuso, sem saber se aquela era algum tipo de piada mórbida de gente que ainda não tinha superado a perda.</p>
<p>— O que? — soltou, desconfiado ao mesmo tempo que olhava para a cabine que Minseok entrará.</p>
<p>— Eu nunca engravidei. — seus olhos brilhavam numa diversão estranha. — Só disse aquilo para ele te deixar em paz.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo piscou os olhos, tão surpreso que não impediu o movimento involuntário de abrir a boca ao passo que Baekhyun sorria. No entanto, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, escutou a porta da cabine abrir e o barulho da descarga, viu o ômega Byun virar-se para frente, em direção ao espelho e começar a ajeitar o cabelo nenhum pouco bagunçado.</p>
<p>— Vamos? — Minseok perguntou e Kyungsoo apenas assentiu antes de forçar um sorriso, bem diferente do divertido que adornava o rosto do outro ômega.</p>
<p>Eles três saíram do banheiro e voltaram pra festa. Mas mesmo quando Kyungsoo foi forçado a participar da conversa dos alfas, não conseguia tirar da mente a forma como Baekhyun fora legal consigo ao livra-lo do martírio que era sempre dizer a Minseok que Chanyeol não o queria. Ele se pegava observando o outro ômega, avaliando os seus trejeitos e tentando procurar uma explicação para tanta gentileza, porque, sim, Kyungsoo começara a ver aquilo como um ato de gentileza, afinal ninguém nunca tinha se importado com o quão desconfortável ele poderia ficar com qualquer coisa. Chanyeol estava ali para provar isso, quando, sempre que tinha oportunidade, o empurrava em direção aos seus sócios como forma de entretenimento. Não era à toa que Kim Junmeyon não saia do seu pé desde o verão passado, quando fora praticamente obrigado a dormir com o alfa para que ele assinasse um acordo com o marido.</p>
<p>— Está com sede? — Baekhyun tocou-lhe o ombro, assustando-o e arrancando risadinhas do mesmo.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo piscou os olhos na sua direção, um tanto perdido na situação. Baekhyun estendeu a taça para si, a sobrancelha arqueada, sem entender porque o Do estava tão aéreo.</p>
<p>— Obrigado. — Kyungsoo pegou a taça e bebeu um pouco.</p>
<p>— Você está bem? — o ômega continuava ali e Kyungsoo lançou um olhar para o marido alfa, que estava o olhando de volta do outro lado da rodinha em que eles estavam inseridos.</p>
<p>— Um pouco cansado. — respondeu abaixando os olhos, fingindo fitar o líquido na taça.</p>
<p>— Quer dá uma volta? — não levantou o rosto para fitar o outro, mas sentiu quando a mão dele parou no meio das suas costas, sobre o seu terno caro.</p>
<p>— Eu acho que vou pedir a Chanyeol para irmos embora. — não tinha coragem de dizer não exatamente, mesmo que estivesse fazendo isso naquele momento.</p>
<p>A mão de Baekhyun ainda se demorou no meio da sua costa, fazia Kyungsoo quase imaginar o quão quente ela podia ser contra sua pele. Mas logo, a mão já não estava mais ali, o que pareceu dar algum tipo de coragem ao ômega para levantar o rosto e fitar a expressão do Byun. Seus olhos eram muitos castanhos, o formato da sua boca e as bochechas coradas de álcool o faziam adorável, contudo, Kyungsoo notou o corte abaixo do maxilar, tão terrivelmente fino e esbranquiçado que o Do podia muito bem ter imaginado aquilo.</p>
<p>A boca se abriu, curioso para perguntar o que era aquilo e como conseguira, mas então, Chanyeol estava na sua frente. Segurando-o pelo braço, tirando-o dali com falsa educação e não dando tempo para que se despedisse de Baekhyun.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>Mas aquela não foi a última vez que viu Byun Baekhyun. O ômega, de uma forma totalmente errada, acabou fazendo parte do seu círculo de <em>amizades. </em>Em todos os jantares, em todas as festas do escritório de Chanyeol, até mesmo no supermercado no seu bairro, Byun Baekhyun estava lá. Soubera que ele e o marido alfa tinham se mudado para o seu bairro naquela semana, mostrando para si que eles tinham vindo para ficar. A casa deles ficava no fim da rua, não muito longe da sua e só de pensar nisso, se enchia de nervosismo. E ficava pior quando Chanyeol o obrigava de todas as maneiras a se aproximar de Baekhyun, achando que assim iria conseguir se aproximar de Sehun, que era quem realmente importava naquele relacionamento.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo sabia por alto que o marido queria firmar uma parceria com o alfa, mas Sehun não parecia disposto à isso, quando já havia negado o acordo proposto. No entanto, Chanyeol não fazia o tipo que desistia fácil, ainda mais quando havia dinheiro no meio — bastante, no caso — e tivera a brilhante ideia de que se se mostrasse de confiança, se conseguisse se tornar amigo do Oh, o mesmo firmaria o acordo consigo.</p>
<p><em>Chanyeol era um idiota, </em>Kyungsoo pensou enquanto bebericava um pouco da bebida em sua taça em mais um dos milhares de jantares que eles tinham promovido naquele mês, afim de tentar agradar ao Oh. Sentado à mesa enquanto via Chanyeol se inclinando em direção ao outro alfa, uma taça de vinho na mão, meio rindo e com as bochechas coradas de álcool, fazia o Do lembrar-se de si mesmo. Ele teria sido patético daquele jeito quando tentou chamar a atenção do Park? Era ridículo assim? E Chanyeol teria sequer olhado para si da forma como Oh Sehun, definitivamente, não estava fazendo? Que patético.</p>
<p>Comprimiu os lábios enquanto desviava os olhos dali, apenas para encontrar Byun Baekhyun sentado ao seu lado, os olhos muito longe dali como seus pensamentos. No que estaria pensando? O Do avaliou a forma da sua mandíbula, o jeito como o castanho dos seus olhos parecia desfocado, a forma como ele parecia não pertencer à aquele lugar. Desviou os olhos para as mãos dele, presas envolta da taça cheia de vinho. Notou como as unhas eram curtas e os dedos finos.</p>
<p>— Quer dá uma volta? —Baekhyun subitamente perguntou, tirando a atenção do ômega das suas mãos. — Achei que podia me mostrar o seu jardim. — Baekhyun ofereceu e Kyungsoo se viu deixando a taça sobre a mesa e assentindo.</p>
<p>Ele não saberia o que havia de errado, mesmo que achasse que esse não era o adjetivo correto para classificar aquilo. Mas com certeza havia alguma coisa, que Baekhyun lhe oferecia desajeitadamente com aqueles olhares castanhos simples, envergonhados até, quase ao ponto de fazer Kyungsoo corar.</p>
<p>Eles não disseram coisa alguma aos alfas quando se afastaram e também não disseram muita coisa quando estavam do lado de fora da casa, presos no jardim que Kyungsoo gostava de se esconder durante os dias. Não era bem fã de jardinagem, mas era a única coisa que tinha para passar o tempo quando Chanyeol o tinha proibido de ter qualquer ocupação, nem ao menos havia feito uma faculdade, tinha apenas o ensino médio completo.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo queria ser professor, se formar em matemática antes de casar com Chanyeol, trabalhar numa escola, dando aula para alunos do fundamental e ensino médio, quem sabe? E agora... bom, era apenas o ômega perfeito que Chanyeol gostava de exibir por aí.</p>
<p>— Quais são aquelas?  — Baekhyun perguntou apontando para flores brancas e Kyungsoo piscou em direção à elas, sem saber muito bem o que deveria dizer.</p>
<p>Mas quando fitou os olhos de Baekhyun, percebeu que deveria despertar dos seus pensamentos:</p>
<p>— São margaridas. — respondeu simplesmente e sorriu para o outro.</p>
<p>Baekhyun sorriu de volta, meio ficando de frente para si e Kyungsoo acompanhou, porque não sabia mais o que deveria fazer. Uma parte sua estava só terrivelmente cansada daquilo tudo: os jantares, o casamento, Chanyeol, tudo... mas incrivelmente, menos de Baekhyun. Porque toda vez que pensava no quão gentil ele tinha sido ao mentir para Minseok, acabava desejando poder vê-lo novamente, então aguentava os jantares monótonos e Chanyeol o ignorando.</p>
<p>— Eu tenho rosas plantadas por ali. — o Do falou. — Quer vê-las? — Baekhyun assentiu ainda sorrindo, parecia animado com alguma coisa sua e Kyungsoo sentiu-se mais agradecido porque ninguém nunca se interessava por nada dele se não estivesse em trajes sexys, se mostrando à alguém.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo segurou na mão do Byun e o levou dali. Eles andaram em silêncio até o final do jardim, onde o Do guardava suas preciosas rosas. Eram as únicas flores que realmente gostava de cuidar.</p>
<p>— Ali estão. — pontou sem soltar a mão do outro e o sorriso de Baekhyun aumentou.</p>
<p>— São lindas. — desviou os olhos para si. — Assim como você.</p>
<p>E na meia luz daquele jardim, Kyungsoo sentiu o rosto corar. Mas estava escuro o suficiente para que Baekhyun não notasse.</p>
<p>— Ahn... obrigado. — agradeceu e Baekhyun se aproximou.</p>
<p>Suas mãos ainda juntas, parou na sua frente, bloqueando a visão apenas para que o coração de Do Kyungsoo batesse fora do ritmo. O que era aquilo? Por que ele o estava olhando daquela maneira?</p>
<p>— O que foi? — perguntou meio rindo da expressão que ele fazia, alguma coisa entre o perdido e o contemplativo.</p>
<p>— Você é terrivelmente bonito. — soltou a sua mão e colocou ambas as mãos contra o rosto do ômega, as palmas quentes contra suas bochechas.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo não se mexeu, mas o sorriso sumiu da sua expressão e ele mesmo se viu se aproximando quando Baekhyun o fez mais um pouco e então, seus narizes estavam se tocando e suas bocas também. O coração bateu forte, o corpo se arrepiou e ele sentiu como se estivesse florescendo, desabrochando contra os lábios de Byun Baekhyun. Quando eles se afastaram, Kyungsoo percebeu que o mundo não tinha se desfeito, que eles não tinham caído em um vórtice de cor e sensações, eles apenas continuavam parados, em frente ao canteiro de rosas brancas, presos no silêncio daquele jardim mesmo que Kyungsoo pudesse muito bem escutar o som do seu sangue rugindo contra seus ouvidos.</p>
<p>Fechou os olhos e tombou o rosto contra a mão do ômega que estava no seu rosto, a outra mão ele segurou entre as suas, deixando Baekhyun saber que ele aceitava aquilo. O Byun afastou as mãos de si, apenas para passar envolta da sua cintura e o trazer para perto e então, eles estavam abraçados. Não havia o que falar, não havia nada que Kyungsoo quisesse dizer. Só queria aproveitar aquilo mesmo que soubesse o quanto Baekhyun nunca iria querer repetir, afinal, era a primeira vez que alguém lhe tocava com tanta delicadeza. Então, fechou os olhos e descansou o rosto na curva do pescoço do ômega, guardando na memória o cheiro simples de maçã que ele tinha.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Park Chanyeol </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O alfa sentou-se no fundo da lanchonete, da forma como sempre fazia todas as sextas-feiras, escondido o suficiente de todos apenas para poder apreciar a forma graciosa com a qual Kim Jongin se movimentava pelo lugar, o jeito como seu cabelo castanho esvoaçava e a forma como suas formas se descavam no uniforme de garçom — o vermelho e o branco o deixando mais bonito que qualquer coisa. Ele observava de longe, guardava na memória cada detalhe daquele beta como forma de se punir por ter escolhido sua ambição em vez do amor, <em>em vez deles dois. </em></p>
<p>Era seu eterno castigo, certo? Ficar eternamente preso a Do Kyungsoo e ver Kim Jongin de longe, seguindo em frente, encontrando alguém e formando uma família enquanto ele, Park Chanyeol, se alimentava das migalhas do que um dia existiu deles.</p>
<p>— Já decidiu o que vai querer? — uma garota perguntou assustando-o.</p>
<p>— Um café. — disse automaticamente quando nem sequer havia olhado o cardápio.</p>
<p>Ela assentiu e se afastou, dando alguma folga ao Park mesmo que ele soubesse que não tinha folga alguma. Era um maldito stalker na vida de Kim Jongin, inconformado demais com a forma como eles terminaram para seguir em frente ou parar de jogar toda a sua culpa em cima de Do Kyungsoo, o ômega com quem era casado e que nem sequer tinha culpa de alguma coisa. Fora o pai de ambos que planejaram aquilo, mas foi Chanyeol quem disse a última palavra. Foi ele quem disse sim ao casamento e não à Kim Jongin e ao amor que sentia pelo beta.</p>
<p>Um beta.. Kim Jongin era um beta. Sem cheiro. Sem cio. Sem a selvageria que havia no interior de todos os ômegas e alfas. Era abençoado, como gostava de dizer ao alfa quando eles terminavam de fazer amor em algum motel barato de beira de estrada enquanto Chanyeol mentia para todos que estava em uma reunião importante na empresa. Bom, era importante, mas não era uma reunião. Era apenas Kim Jongin com seu sorriso despretensioso e os lábios macios, mãos firmes e um corpo de encher os olhos. Apenas isso, Kim Jongin era só um maldito corpo a qual Park Chanyeol deveria usar para se satisfazer, mas alguma coisa deu errado no caminho, alguma coisa saiu do controle no momento em que Jongin deitou o rosto no seu peito depois de uma das várias fodas daquele dia e pediu para que ele ficasse mais um pouco.</p>
<p>E Chanyeol deveria ter recusado, afinal ele já sabia que ia casar. Seu pai estava procurando um parceiro para si, um ômega de sangue puro. Nada de betas porque betas eram sempre tão problemáticos no quesito submissos e Chanyeol entendia, até concordava, mas quando estava com Jongin... quando se derretia nos seus braços, quando pedia para ficar por baixo porque gostava mais de ser domado do que domar, o alfa entendia que deveria apenas ter se afastado. E naquele momento, aquele maldito momento, quando passou os braços por seu corpo e disse que ficaria... bom, ele só deveria ter adivinhado que estava assinando seu atestado de óbito.</p>
<p>A sua morte veio em Maio, quando os sinos anunciaram Do Kyungsoo se aproximando do altar onde ele o esperava. A sua morte veio aos poucos quando Jongin exigiu uma explicação do porquê ter recebido um convite de casamento com o nome do Park. A sua morte veio de uma vez quando teve que tirar a virgindade de Do Kyungsoo apenas para cumprir os protocolos e tornar aquele ômega uma propriedade sua de uma vez e teria o marcado, se não tivesse ficado apavorado com ideia de não dar certo, afinal, seu lobo já tinha um parceiro. Mas não havia morrido de verdade, ele ainda caminhava, comia e dormia, respirava... sonhava acordado com os toques de Kim Jongin.</p>
<p>E quando era obrigado a acalmar os cios de Do Kyungsoo, não conseguia evitar não imaginar o beta.</p>
<p>No entanto, quem se importava com isso, afinal?! Ele havia conseguido o que queria: casará com um ômega de sangue puro, as ações da sua empresa estavam em alta e ele era o homem mais rico no momento. Ele poderia comprar Kim Jongin!</p>
<p>Se ele ao menos estivesse à venda... quem sabe...</p>
<p>O café chegou e o alfa o bebeu, em silêncio, ainda observando o beta se mexendo pelo lugar. Não achava realmente que o Kim não o estava vendo, estava o ignorando e tudo bem, Chanyeol merecia isso. Aceitava isso tudo, abraçava toda a culpa até o fim dos seus dias.</p>
<p>Escutou o sino na entrada da porta tocar e não conseguiu se impedir de olhar para entrada, um tanto desinteressado. Eram dois homens que chegavam, usando capuz e com um casaco pesado, encapados o suficiente para que Chanyeol os classificasse como ômegas porque só esta classe usava roupas em exagero assim no inverno. Eles eram sensíveis demais as mudanças climáticas, terrivelmente fracos e definitivamente, só serviam para procriar. Era só uma pena que ele não quisesse procriar com Do Kyungsoo. Mal suportava tocá-lo o suficiente para cogitar isso.</p>
<p>Desviou os olhos dos ômegas que acabaram de entrar e fitou seu café. Bebeu um gole grande ao mesmo tempo que voltava a fitar seu pecado Kim, viu o modo como ele saudou os clientes que chegaram e anotou os seus pedidos ali mesmo, no balcão. Os ômegas escolheram uma mesa no lado oposto ao que estava, no meio, e Chanyeol franzio a testa o para o cheiro familiar que sentia vindo de um deles. E como se eles pudessem saber o que pensava, abaixaram o capuz que usavam, revelando suas fisionomias e fazendo o alfa abrir a boca estupefato. Era Byun Baekhyun e Do Kyungsoo ali, mas havia alguma coisa diferente no seu marido.</p>
<p>Quase se levantou para dar um oi, mas isso ia ser burrice quando nenhum dos dois o tinha visto e quando Kim Jongin ia ter certeza de que ele estava ali. Por isso se manteve onde estava e nos minutos seguintes, não sabia se tinha sido uma boa ideia, principalmente pelo modo como viu Baekhyun esticar as mãos por sobre a mesa e segurar as de Kyungsoo, o jeito como o marido sorriu. O alfa nunca tinha visto aquele sorriso, daquele tamanho, com aquele formado e muito menos tinha visto o Do corar daquela forma quando o outro ômega se inclinou sobre a mesa e beijou-lhe a boca com delicadeza.</p>
<p>Quase derramou seu café na própria roupa enquanto a boca se abria em incredulidade.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dois - A perfeição é sufocante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Byun Baekhyun</strong>
</p>
<p>Jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá antes de deitar-se ali, os pés estavam calçados no tênis de corrida que não usou exatamente para correr como disse ao marido mais cedo. Quer dizer, correu até os braços de Do Kyungsoo e depois de volta para o covil que era obrigado a chamar de lar, tudo isso antes que Oh Sehun aparecesse. Fechou os olhos, respirou lentamente e sorriu, calmo, ao lembrar-se do que tinha feito mais cedo na companhia do Do.</p>
<p>Não que tivessem feito sexo selvagem ou algo do tipo, era apenas que tinha seguido o ômega por seu jardim o dia inteiro, segurando um balde com os utensílios de jardinagem do outro. Mas não era ruim, nem chato ou qualquer outra coisa, acabou sendo normal de um jeito bom. Como se eles tivessem feito aquilo a vida toda.</p>
<p>Suspirou ao lembrar da forma como Kyungsoo lhe sorria a cada cinco minutos ou quando ele lhe olhava de esguelha, como que tentando acreditar que o outro estava realmente ali. <em>Estava, </em>Baekhyun pensou. <em>Eu estive ali.</em></p>
<p>Tornou a abrir os olhos e então se preparou para ficar de pé. Aquele seria um dia longo, afinal ainda tinha que preparar um jantar fabuloso para receber Wu Yifan e seu marido, Kim Minseok. Eles eram os convidados da vez daquela semana, assim como na semana passada eles tinham recebido Park Chanyeol e Do Kyungsoo e como na semana seguinte, receberiam apenas Kim Junmeyon. Todos muito conhecidos no mundo dos negócios, o que explicava porquê seu marido, Oh Sehun os estava convidando para dentro de sua casa. Não era sobre quem eles realmente eram ou quanto Sehun queria fazer amizades, era, na verdade, sobre o quanto eles eram importantes para imagem do Oh.</p>
<p>Segurou a alça da sua bolsa e foi em direção ao seu quarto. Tudo estava silencioso, como sempre, afinal eles não tinham empregados. Sehun não gostava da ideia de uma pessoa <em>estranha </em>perambulando por sua casa, à beira de escutar seus segredos ou quem sabe descobrir a forma como tratava Baekhyun. Mas com toda a certeza se incomodava mais com a possibilidade de alguém roubar suas ideias, projetos que ainda estavam no papel e com certeza fariam sucesso, afinal tudo que Sehun tocava florescia, dava dinheiro. Não era à toa que Park Chanyeol estava tão interessado em uma parceria com o publicitário, pois quem melhor promoveria a empresa de Chanyeol do que Oh Sehun? Não havia ninguém melhor.</p>
<p>Todos sabiam, inclusive Baekhyun. Foi por isso que acabou casando com o mesmo. Seus pais queriam o melhor para si e durante um tempo, Baekhyun também quis o melhor para si. E Oh Sehun era o melhor em tudo o que fazia, inclusive em amar Baekhyun. Todos podiam ver isso pelo jeito como o alfa se comportava consigo, enchendo-o de presentes, tomando conta de si, roubando sua liberdade de uma forma tão doce que ninguém notava como Baekhyun sufocava.</p>
<p>Oh Sehun era um maldito obsessivo. Controlador ao extremo, no começo do seu casamento com o Byun, mas havia começado a relaxar depois do segundo ano de casamento. Era por isso que Baekhyun conseguia passe-livre para ir até a casa de Do Kyungsoo ou passe-livre para se afastar do Oh em público, sem precisar dar alguma explicação, porque Sehun <em>confiava </em>que o ômega voltaria. E sempre voltava mesmo, numa calma amarga que sempre fazia Baekhyun se perguntar onde o amor foi parar.</p>
<p>Havia amado aquele alfa, de uma forma delicada e simples, como alguém que espera um presente e idealiza uma vida em volta desse presente, mas ao abrir a caixa... não está lá o que realmente esperava. Oh Sehun era assim para Baekhyun: uma enganação.</p>
<p>Entrou no quarto que dividia com o Oh e foi em direção ao closet. Guardou sua bolsa ali e tirou os tênis. Não iria tomar banho ainda, afinal tinha mais trabalho pela frente. Deixaria isso para o final. Então, tornou a descer, andou até a cozinha e começou a separar os ingredientes para o jantar daquela noite. Em cima do balcão havia um bilhete, escrito na letra do marido, deixando claro o menu para aquela noite. Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha e logo suspirou diante da dificuldade imposta pelo alfa. Aquilo iria demorar, pensou e tratou de amarrar o avental em volta da cintura, amassou o papel e jogou no lixo. Olhou para os ingredientes que havia separado.</p>
<p>
  <em>Era melhor começar o trabalho. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>Kim Minseok havia trazido um bolo de uvas passas, a cobertura de chocolate chamava a atenção do ômega, mas ele sabia que não podia comer. Sehun o estava mantendo numa dieta, que segundo o próprio alfa iria colocá-lo na linha, deixa-lo mais magro e por isso, atraente. Quem sabe assim Sehun conseguiria olhar para si sem sentir aquela fração de nojo por Baekhyun ter uma barriga flácida e estrias nas coxas, devido a uma adolescência estressante, onde descontava tudo em comida e por isso ficou tão malditamente gordo que seus pais temeram pelo modo como nenhum alfa ou beta iria o querer. Foi por isso que eles ofereceram uma fortuna para quem desposasse o único filho ômega e foi, apenas, por isso que Oh Sehun terminou na porta da sua casa, dizendo que aceitava casar com o Byun, mas não queria o dinheiro.</p>
<p>O Baekhyun daquela época tinha encarado aquilo como uma prova de amor, mas era só Sehun sendo perfeccionista e controlador. Ele gostava de fazer aquilo, afinal. Consertar problemas, pessoas, achar que estava no comando de alguma coisa. E ele estava no comando de Byun Baekhyun, para sua infelicidade.</p>
<p>— Obrigado. — agradeceu segurando o bolo e Minseok sorriu para si. — Eu vou deixar isso na cozinha.</p>
<p>— Podemos comer como sobremesa. — Minseok sugeriu, sorrindo tão bonito e simpático que Baekhyun sentiu o estômago tremer, mas era de medo.</p>
<p>— É uma ótima ideia. — Yifan acompanhou a ideia do marido e Baekhyun sorriu amarelo para os dois, forçado demais.</p>
<p>Havia trabalhado metade do dia na sobremesa. <em>Mousse de cereja.</em> E não queria que o cronograma do jantar fosse alterado, não só porque trabalhará bastante mas porque Sehun odiava quando as coisas não saiam do jeito que tinha planejado e isso se aplicava ainda mais a coisinhas pequenas como aquela. Baekhyun quase podia sentir a mão do marido na sua garganta, de novo, sussurrando ameaças e dizendo mais outras coisas nada agradáveis.</p>
<p>— Claro. — Baekhyun se viu concordando ao mesmo tempo que Sehun descia para receber os convidados.</p>
<p>Começou a se afastar, depois de lançar um olhar ao marido, sem saber se ele tinha escutado ou não o que tinha dito. Alfas tinham uma audição muito boa, mas ficava pior com Sehun, porque ele fazia questão de sempre exercitar esse seu sentido como forma de nunca perder Baekhyun de vista.</p>
<p>— Eu te ajudo. — Minseok se ofereceu e o seguiu, mesmo que não pudesse fazer tanto esforço assim quando estava com sete meses de gravidez.</p>
<p>Baekhyun pediu que o ômega abrisse a geladeira para que pudesse guardar o bolo ali.</p>
<p>— Você fez sobremesa de cereja. — o loiro surpreendeu-se.</p>
<p>— É, pois é. — Baekhyun colocou as mãos na cintura. — Eu achei que vocês mereciam algo bom. — sorriu e Minseok subitamente se aproximou de um dos vários potinhos de mousse que o Byun separara as porções. — Não... não faça isso. — pediu quando viu que o ômega se preparava para pegar um para si.</p>
<p>— Qual é, não pode negar um desses para um ômega grávido. — tentou mais um pouco e Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar olhar em volta, assustado, apreensivo.</p>
<p>Sentia o suor se acumulando nas suas costas e pescoço e podia apostar que seu cheiro estava atingindo aquela oitava amargar, que indicava medo. Tudo isso por culpa de uma sobremesa, uma parte sua quis rir e deixar que o loiro pegasse e comesse ali mesmo, mas a outra parte sabia as consequências disso. Iria ferir o cronograma, iria irritar Sehun que o número de porções não fosse par, mesmo que ele sorrisse diante da culpa de Minseok. Depois que todos saíssem, Baekhyun ia ser punido. E foi pensando nisso que o Byun simplesmente arrancou o potinho da mão do Kim e colocou de volta, o rosto contorcido numa raiva que não existia mesmo.</p>
<p>— Eu disse para deixar no lugar! — explodiu e Minseok piscou os olhos, assustados, até mesmo deu um passo para trás. — Por favor... deixei aí. — sussurrou sem olhar para o ômega e ajeitando as porções na bandeja, uma ao lado da outra.</p>
<p>— Sinto muito... eu não quis... — Minseok tentou se desculpar mas Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em negação.</p>
<p>— Apenas me ajude a montar a mesa.</p>
<p>O loiro assentiu e então, eles começaram a mover tudo para a outra sala, onde a mesa de refeições estava. Minseok notou que não havia empregados e quis perguntar por que quando a casa era tão grande e quando Baekhyun parecia tão estressado, mas quando notou a expressão séria do Byun, limitou-se a ficar calado e ajudar. E quando o jantar foi, finalmente, servido, Minseok não pôde deixar de notar a forma como Baekhyun mais bebia água do que comia, mesmo que seu prato estivesse cheio. Achou que fosse porque a comida estava ruim, mas na verdade estava deliciosa. Franzio a testa, desconfiado e até mesmo cochichou ao marido como Baekhyun estava estranho, mas Kris tinha lhe dito, que talvez, Baekhyun só estivesse nervoso.</p>
<p>Então, ele deixou para mais tarde essas questões. Escutou os alfas conversando sobre trabalho, observou Baekhyun calado e sem comer muito, tentou puxar papo com o Byun mas não foi para frente. O ômega parecia muito retraído, um tanto diferente da pessoa que tinha ido no seu chá de bebê, duas semanas atrás, quando ele tinha brincado e rido na presença de Do Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>E quando o jantar acabou e Minseok ajudou Baekhyun a retirar a mesa, quis perguntar o que havia de errado, mas não o fez. Baekhyun estava muito silencioso e parecia quase apavorado quando Yifan disse que eles deveriam comer o bolo que Minseok trouxera. Eles comeram em silêncio, ao lado dos seus alfas, mesmo que Sehun e Yifan estivessem se dando muito bem.</p>
<p>— Está ficando tarde. — Yifan disse e Baekhyun, sentado ao lado de Sehun no sofá, fitou o marido.</p>
<p>— Tem razão. — Sehun sorriu.</p>
<p>Baekhyun observou o modo como eles se despediam e também despediu-se dos dois. E quando a porta foi fechada, ele sabia que estava encrencado. Contudo, quando lançou um olhar para Sehun, só o viu se afastando, indo em direção a escada e subindo para o quarto, sem dizer coisa alguma. E aquilo só serviu para deixar Baekhyun mais apreensivo.</p>
<p>Mas com o passar dos dias, nada acontecia e por um momento, o ômega acabou se permitindo relaxar ao passo que Sehun se tornava mais calado. Os encontros com Kyungsoo iam se tornando mais frequentes e os beijos iam ganhando um patamar mais intenso, de repente, Baekhyun sentia-se um adolescente — de volta ao colegial — aprendendo a beijar e acima de tudo, aprendendo tudo o que podia sobre o amante.</p>
<p>Quando eles estavam juntos, não falavam nada sobre suas vidas de casados, nada dos maridos, nada da infelicidade. Eles só saiam juntos, tinham encontros em lanchonetes e praças, riam, se beijavam e agiam como se fossem os únicos na vida um do outro, sem medo algum de serem descobertos. E de alguma forma, uma parte de Baekhyun, queria que aquilo fosse descoberto de uma vez, porque aí ele não teria que se afastar de Kyungsoo todo fim de dia ou sofrer calado, durante as noites, quando Sehun tentava toca-lo de uma forma mais intima. Quem sabe, quando descobrissem, eles não estariam livres de vez.</p>
<p>No entanto, não era realmente assim que funcionava. A liberdade precisava ser conquistada, percebeu no momento em que Sehun o mandou sentar à mesa de refeições naquela noite. Não havia nenhuma comida sobre a mesa. Havia só um envelope amarelo, colocado especialmente para Baekhyun.</p>
<p>— O que é isso? — ele perguntou ao marido alfa.</p>
<p>Sehun mexeu o queixo em direção ao envelope, como se dissesse que deveria olhar ali para saber e curioso, do jeito que sempre fora, Baekhyun olhou. Eram papéis. Um documento, percebeu quando começou a ler.</p>
<p>— Mas... o que? — voltou a encarar o alfa, atrás de alguma explicação para aquele contrato de divórcio.</p>
<p>— Assine. — mandou, mas Baekhyun não entendia, estava confuso o suficiente para não fazer nada além de continuar encarando o marido. — Francamente, Baekhyun... — subitamente Sehun riu, abaixando os olhos como um colegial envergonhado. — está mesmo desconfiando de mim?</p>
<p>— Eu... eu não entendo. — voltou a encarar o papel e leu mais um pouco do que estava escrito ali.</p>
<p>— Estou pedindo o divórcio. — Sehun falou com naturalidade. — Eu realmente não quero que estrague minha imagem com essa idiotice de ter um caso com Do Kyungsoo, então estou me livrando de você de uma vez.</p>
<p>Baekhyun o fitou com os olhos arregalados e o coração batendo muito rápido.</p>
<p>— Achou que eu não ia perceber? Só um idiota não notaria e cá entre nós, você se esforçou para esconder isso? — fez piada e riu, mas Baekhyun não sabia o que deveria fazer. — Não me olhe assim. — abaixou os olhos e apoiou o queixo nas mãos. — Eu não sou esse monstro que acredita. — suspirou. — Sei que tivemos altos e baixos e que eu te machuquei, mas... apenas me desculpe e suma da minha vida de uma vez.</p>
<p>O ômega engoliu em seco e arranjou coragem para falar:</p>
<p>— Eu quero que se dane, Oh Sehun. — então assinou o papel ali, todas as páginas que precisava. — E eu realmente espero que não nos encontremos nunca mais.</p>
<p>Sehun teve a cara de pau de sorrir ao mesmo tempo que via Baekhyun correndo escada acima, apressado para fazer sua mala e sair dali de uma vez. Tinha recebido sua alforria e nem conseguia pensar sobre para onde iria ou o que iria fazer. Ele só queria sair dali primeiro, correr para o mais longe que podia. Precisava de ar, algum lugar que não tivesse o maldito cheiro de Oh Sehun. E quando desceu a escada, com uma única mala porque nunca teve muita coisa mesmo, avistou o alfa sentado à mesa, verificando o contrato, contando as assinaturas. Baekhyun parou na frente da sala de refeições, tirou a aliança do dedo e se aproximou da mesa, deixou-a sobre a madeira ao mesmo tempo que Sehun erguia o olhar para si.</p>
<p>Não esperou que o alfa pegasse a aliança ou dissesse qualquer coisa, foi logo dando as costas para ele e apressando o passo para longe.</p>
<p>— Sabe, Baekhyun... — Sehun começou a falar mesmo assim ao mesmo tempo que arrastava a aliança para perto de si. — eu não sou o vilão da história. — deixou claro e Baekhyun não conseguiu evitar olhar para trás. — Está odiando o alfa errado.</p>
<p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Do Kyungsoo </strong>
</p>
<p>— Tire a roupa. — Chanyeol mandou.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo encarou o marido, envergonhado e confuso pelo pedido. Esse tipo de coisa nunca acontecia daquela maneira, na verdade, nunca acontecia até que Kyungsoo estivesse dominado pelos efeitos do cio e não soubesse mais o que estava fazendo. Contudo, aquilo... aquilo de Chanyeol mostrar interesse em si antes do cio ou depois dele, não parecia nenhum pouco certo. E mais estranho do que isso, só o fato do marido não estar cheirando a álcool, a voz estava até mais firme mostrando o quão sóbrio ele estava.</p>
<p>— Chanyeol... — começou a falar, incerto, sem vontade alguma de ter algum tipo de contato sexual com o alfa.</p>
<p>— Tire a maldita roupa! — subitamente esbravejou, assustando o ômega e o fazendo se encolher inteiro à sua frente, mas Kyungsoo continuou sem se mexer. — Agora! — gritou e o ômega se viu engolindo um soluço ao mesmo tempo que começava a abrir os botões da sua camisa e depois os da calça.</p>
<p>Escorregou as peças pelo corpo e de cabeça baixa, foi até a cama do quarto de Chanyeol e deitou-se ali, quieto, os olhos vidrados no teto e tentando não chorar diante do que estava prestes a acontecer. Chanyeol se moveu sobre a cama, ficou de pé. Estava usando apenas uma calça, que logo retirou e foi em direção ao ômega, parando ao seu lado na cama, sem deitar, apenas em pé mostrando ao outro quem realmente estava no poder ali. Kyungsoo quis fechar os olhos, mas sabia que isso não ia ser bem visto pelo alfa, afinal ele já estava irritado o suficiente. Então, só esperou.</p>
<p>Chanyeol deitou-se sobre seu corpo, era pesado e quente contra sua pele, do jeito que alfas sempre eram. Ômegas eram pequenos, frágeis, férteis... o total oposto dos alfas, era por isso que eles se completavam. Era por isso que ômegas sempre ficavam com alfas e porque a marca só funcionava com os dois. Não funcionava entre betas e ômegas ou betas e alfas ou até mesmo entre betas e betas. E Kyungsoo nunca soube de nenhum caso em que funcionasse entre ômegas ou entre casais de alfas. Ninguém costumava falar sobre aquilo, era um tabu.</p>
<p>Mas Kyungsoo se pegou pensando no que aconteceria se ele marcasse Baekhyun ou se Baekhyun o marcasse, afinal, eles eram ômegas. Faziam parte da mesma classe e ambos esperavam receber uma marca, então por que eles não podiam marcar um ao outro quando ambos eram lobos?</p>
<p>O ômega sentiu quando Chanyeol começou a se mexer, sabia que ele estava se masturbando, ficando duro o suficiente para entrar em si. E mais uma vez sua garganta secou e o estômago tremeu. O que teria acontecido com Chanyeol? Por que ele estava se comportando daquela forma?</p>
<p>— Relaxe. — Chanyeol sussurrou para si e Kyungsoo se viu abrindo as pernas, afim de facilitar que aquilo acabasse de uma vez.</p>
<p>Mordeu o lábio para segurar o grito de dor que quis escapar quando Chanyeol entrou em si. Não deu tempo para que se acostumasse, não se importou com a forma como Kyungsoo não estava nenhum pouco excitado ou com a dor que ele sentia. Chanyeol apenas continuou investindo contra si, atrás de um prazer que não valia o esforço, ele mesmo sabia disso. Mas não era sobre o corpo de Kyungsoo ou a vontade de fazer sexo, era sobre o tanto de dinheiro que ele perderia se o ômega pedisse o divórcio ou só fosse embora com aquele outro ômega. Era sobre sua vida perfeita sendo arruinada. Então, por que não prendê-lo com um filhote ao seu lado? Parecia a única solução.</p>
<p>— Está doendo. — Kyungsoo se pronunciou e tentou empurra-lo, mas Chanyeol apenas rosnou para si e o ômega chorou. — Saia. — tentou empurra-lo novamente, mas o alfa forçou mais seu corpo sobre o do ômega.</p>
<p>A dor ficou tão insuportável e mesmo ele não estava conseguindo respirar direito pelo modo como o corpo do alfa pesava sobre o seu, que simplesmente abriu a boca e mordeu o braço mais próximo de si. Chanyeol assustou-se, meio gritou de dor e se afastou o suficiente para que Kyungsoo puxasse o ar, apenas para tê-lo roubado no minuto seguinte quando a mão do alfa ergueu-se e acertou o seu rosto. E antes que pudesse se recuperar disso, a mesma mão terminou em volta do seu pescoço, apertando ao mesmo tempo que Chanyeol investia mais forte contra si.</p>
<p>Seus olhos ficaram maiores e a boca se abriu atrás de ar, mas Chanyeol se limitou a fechar os olhos. Realmente não queria ver o que estava fazendo e quando, finalmente acabou... o alfa se limitou a deitar ao lado do marido, de peito para cima, os olhos fechados ainda. Escutou Kyungsoo tossir, sentar-se e simplesmente sair dali, sem dizer palavra alguma, sem exigir nada, o que só serviu para que Chanyeol se sentisse mais vazio.</p>
<p>Eles não se falaram mais depois daquela noite, nem ao menos tentavam. Ficavam em silêncio nos jantares e Kyungsoo o evitava de todas as formas e Chanyeol não o culpava, também não tentava se aproximar. Ele só esperava que aquele esforço tenha dado certo, que Kyungsoo tivesse engravidado, mas pela forma como não havia sintoma algum com o passar do tempo, começava a desistir da ideia. Então, Chanyeol voltava ao café, todas as sextas-feiras apenas para se esquecer um pouco de si olhando para Kim Jongin enquanto Kyungsoo fugia para os braços de Byun Baekhyun.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>Kyungsoo deitou o rosto sobre o peito nu de Baekhyun, meio rindo no mesmo tom que o ômega. Sentiu quando os braços dele passaram em volta de si, puxando-o contra seu corpo e Kyungsoo suspirou com o gesto. Aproveitou para enfiar o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro e sentir o seu cheiro, precisava daquilo para acalmar a euforia do seu lobo.</p>
<p>— Você pode vir morar aqui. — Baekhyun subitamente falou, tão natural que o Do levantou o rosto para fita-lo. — Eu sei que não é um hotel cinco estrelas e não tenho uma vista boa, mas ainda assim eu estaria aqui e...</p>
<p>— Seria perfeito. — Kyungsoo o interrompeu e o Byun sorriu. — Podíamos pintar isso aqui, dar uma cara nova. — começou a planejar.</p>
<p>— Comprar uma cama maior.</p>
<p>— Fazer você comprar roupas melhores.</p>
<p>— Ei. Não tem nada de errado com minhas roupas. — Baekhyun se defendeu e Kyungsoo riu ao mesmo tempo que ficava por cima de si.</p>
<p>— Está brincando, não? Suas roupas são péssimas. — Baekhyun teve a cara de pau de parecer ofendido, apenas para colocar a mão em na nuca do ômega e o trazer para perto em um beijo.</p>
<p>Sentiu quando as mãos de Baekhyun escorregaram por sua costa, deixando claro o quanto o queria novamente e Kyungsoo não lutou contra, porque também queria o mesmo. Desviou seus lábios do outro, desceu por sua bochecha indo parar no pescoço, chupou a pele e o escutou gemer, daquele jeito baixinho que só Byun Baekhyun fazia, quase como o miado de um gato. Sentiu quando o Byun abriu as pernas, dando livre acesso para si, deixando o saber que podia ficar por cima daquela vez e Kyungsoo se viu sorrindo contra o pescoço do amante. Levantou o rosto e segurou seu rosto, beijou-lhe a testa, as pálpebras, a ponta do nariz e então a boca. Tão profundamente delicado que Baekhyun achou que podia gozar apenas com aquilo, com aquela dedicação toda.</p>
<p>Então, eles estavam se entregando um ao outro novamente. Esquecendo o mundo fora daquelas paredes e só aproveitando a fração de paz que havia quando eles estavam juntos. Era como num sonho, perfeito assim e frustrante também porque Kyungsoo nunca ficava. Durava até o começo da noite, depois o Do era obrigado a ir embora e cumprir seu papel como esposo do grande Park Chanyeol, sustentar aquela mentira. Mas Kyungsoo esperava que aquilo não durasse muito tempo, afinal já tinha falado com um advogado e só estava esperando a papelada do divórcio ficar pronta.</p>
<p>Era só uma questão de tempo até se livrar daquela vida de merda. Então, ele poderia ficar de vez nos braços de Baekhyun, construir um lar, uma vida de verdade, quem sabe conseguisse cursar uma faculdade ou talvez, poderiam ter um bebê quando tudo se tornasse menos turbulento. Kyungsoo nem acreditava que estava mesmo planejando um futuro com o Byun, mas acreditava menos ainda que estavam fazendo amor praticamente todos os dias, como lobos no cio. Mas devia ser culpa disso mesmo, afinal, ele sentia o cheiro de Baekhyun se tornando mais forte, anunciando um cio próximo.</p>
<p>— Você já está molhado. — Kyungsoo sussurrou no ouvido do ômega. — Tão rápido. — firmou as mãos na sua cintura, encaixando de vez seu quadril no dele e Baekhyun gemeu, sensível demais.</p>
<p>Deslizou as mãos pelas coxas do Byun, subindo e descendo, apertando até chegar na virilha. Passou os dedos por ali, olhando diretamente para os olhos do amante, sem capacidade desviar do castanho profundo de tesão do outro, gostava do que via. Baekhyun exalava luxúria. Segurou o pênis dele, passou o dedo pela glande devagar apenas para ver a boca do ômega abrindo-se num ofego e os olhos fechando-se em deleite. Começou a masturbar o amante, devagar, sem pressa de nada, só queria aproveitar aquele momento o máximo possível e queria mais que tudo, dar prazer ao Byun, mostrar à ele que não precisava de alfa nenhum para fazê-lo gemer de prazer.</p>
<p>Começou a se inclinar sobre o corpo do ômega. Deixou beijos no seu dorso, passou os lábios pelos mamilos, fazendo questão de colocar a língua para fora e deslizar sobre a pele ali, chupando no minuto seguinte, arrancando de Baekhyun mais gemidos contidos e olhos fechados muito apertados. <em>Tão terrivelmente sensível o seu ômega. </em>Desceu mais os lábios, beijando a barriga ao mesmo tempo que continuava o masturbando, apertando seu pênis sem muita força, só causando uma pressão gostosa demais para que Baekhyun resistisse em aumentar o tom dos gemidos.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo desceu mais, beijou e chupou a virilha do amante até que simplesmente colocou seu pênis na boca. Baekhyun abriu os olhos apenas para encontrar os próprios olhos do Do sobre si, encarando-o, o desafiando em alguma coisa que o Byun não queria saber, só aceitava sua derrota porque não havia como vencer de Do Kyungsoo, ainda mais quando ele o estava pagando aquele boquete maravilhoso. Desceu a língua pela extensão do pênis do Byun, chupou-lhe apenas a glande e depois os testículos, fazendo questão de colocar um de cada vez na boca. Fazia sons totalmente obscenos, apenas para ter Baekhyun cada vez mais entregue a si e isso era facilmente visto pela forma como Baekhyun estava terrivelmente molhado, sua lubrificação natural molhava a cama e mesmo Kyungsoo, se sentia escorrer.</p>
<p>Afastou sua boca do pênis do amante, masturbou-lhe por um tempo até se arrumar em cima dele e deixar o pênis do mesmo afundasse em si. Baekhyun gemeu, surpreso e Kyungsoo fechou os olhos, gemendo — quase — no mesmo tom que o do outro. Apoiou as mãos no peito do ômega e de olhos fechados, não viu quando Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, estava ocupado sentindo a extensão do mesmo dentro de si. Começou a subir e descer. E não soube precisar quando aconteceu, mas, rápido como num sonho, estava sentado no colo do amante, recebendo mais do que beijos.</p>
<p>E de repente... era como se fogo tivesse sido injetado nas suas veias. Houve um estalo, ele escutou o próprio gemido de satisfação e seu corpo inteiro tremeu nas mãos de Baekhyun assim como ele sentiu o outro estremecer embaixo dos seus lábios, quando seus dentes alongaram-se e fincaram-se no ombro do mesmo. O gosto de sangue inundou seu paladar, mas não tinha o gosto ferroso que imaginara. Era doce de uma forma errada para o momento, fazia-o lembrar-se das histórias da sua mãe. Histórias sobre a marca.</p>
<p>Mas Kyungsoo não teve muito tempo para pensar, porque no minuto seguinte ao seu orgasmo, estava desmaiando sobre o corpo de Baekhyun e não demorou muito até que o outro ômega o acompanhasse.</p>
<p>Acordaram muito tempo depois, com o ombro dolorido e a cabeça pesada. Kyungsoo resmungou enquanto saia de cima do corpo do amante e Baekhyun limitou-se a virar de lado, se encolhendo e voltando a dormir. Sentiam-se terrivelmente cansados, como se tivessem corrido uma maratona no sol quente. O Do se forçou a sentar na cama. Esticou os braços e sentiu uma dor no ombro, tateou os dedos até lá e descobriu o que parecia a casca de uma ferida. Ficou de pé muito rápido e sentiu uma tontura ao fazê-lo, se apoiou no criado mudo e se forçou a correr até o banheiro do pequeno apartamento de Baekhyun.</p>
<p>Olhou-se, apressado e preocupado, no espelho. A pele estava suja de sangue seco, granulada de vermelho, os contornos da ferida deixavam claro que aquilo era uma mordida. Uma mordida feita no local exato onde deveria ficar uma marca feita por um alfa. Kyungsoo abriu a boca, surpreso demais para esconder até mesmo do seu reflexo e como se pudesse adivinhar o quão confuso ele estava, Baekhyun surgiu no banheiro, entrando devagar, os olhos meio fechados de sono.</p>
<p>— Está tudo bem? — perguntou coçando os olhos.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo virou-se para ele, os olhos mais arregalados do que nunca quando notou no ombro do mesmo, a mesma marca que havia no seu.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eles tinham se marcado. </em>
</p>
<p>E Kyungsoo teve mais certeza disso pelo modo como a marca não sumiu depois de alguns dias. Ela continuava no seu ombro mesmo depois de um mês e a forma como ele podia sentir Baekhyun, quase como se pudesse escutar sua respiração, parecia surreal demais. Ninguém tinha lhe dito que aquilo era possível. Ninguém o avisará que era tão acolhedor não se sentir tão sozinho ou como tudo se tornava muito intenso quando eles se encontravam. Cada toque queimava na sua pele, cada separação era dolorosa. Mas o que mais o preocupava, era o momento em que Chanyeol descobriria.</p>
<p>Era só uma questão de tempo.</p>
<p>E foi por isso que Kyungsoo tinha um plano. Iria ter uma conversa séria com o alfa, mostrar a ele a papelada do divórcio e terminar com aquilo de uma vez.</p>
<p>— Vai dá tudo certo. — Baekhyun o assegurou naquela noite e Kyungsoo quis acreditar, mas havia uma sensação ruim no seu peito.</p>
<p>— Eu te amo. — ele sussurrou ao ômega.</p>
<p>— Também te amo. — sussurrou de volta.</p>
<p>
  <strong>-----</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Park Chanyeol </strong>
</p>
<p>Bebeu um gole da bebida. Encarou os papéis que tinha nas mãos enquanto Kyungsoo estava sentado no sofá à sua frente, encolhido como um filhote assustado.</p>
<p>— Acha mesmo que vou assinar isso? — Chanyeol se pronunciou sem fitar o ômega. — Comunhão total de bens. — bebeu mais do álcool. — Só pode estar de brincadeira.</p>
<p>— Eu tenho meus direitos. — Kyungsoo se viu falando. — Quando nos divorciarmos, você não me representará mais na empresa.</p>
<p>— Aquela empresa leva meu nome, minha família a construiu, eu não vou dar um centavo dela pra um ômega imprestável que não serve nem para prazer sexual! — Chanyeol não hesitou enquanto falava, raivoso demais.</p>
<p>— Assinou um contrato com meu pai e meu pai passou as ações para meu nome. — Kyungsoo ficou de pé, de repente se sentia muito corajoso. — Aquilo me pertence e se não assinar o divórcio, eu irei a um tribunal te obrigar a fazê-lo. — respirou fundo. — Eu vou acabar com a sua imagem. — ameaçou.</p>
<p>Chanyeol ficou de pé, largou a papelada sobre a mesinha de centro e se aproximou do ômega, o dedo em riste quando apontou para o seu rosto.</p>
<p>— Não me ameace.</p>
<p>— Ou o que? — Kyungsoo deu um tapa no dedo do alfa, afastando-o de si e recebeu em troca um empurrão, forte o suficiente para cair no chão.</p>
<p>— Eu vou acabar com você. — Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos. — E vou acabar com aquele ômega de merda que chama de amante.</p>
<p>O Do se arrastou para trás, no chão. Assustado. Indefeso.</p>
<p>— Não me torne o monstro da história, Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol pediu e ofereceu a mão para ajudar o ômega a se levantar.</p>
<p>O marido encarou a sua mão, assustado demais para saber o que deveria fazer. Chanyeol quis rir, culpado demais com a forma como eles tinham terminado. Eles não deveriam ter chegado naquele ponto, Kyungsoo só tinha que continuar sendo o ômega quieto de sempre, o ômega obediente que seus pais criaram. Mas não... ele tinha que se deixar levar pelas ideias de Baekhyun, porque era bem óbvio que aquele comportamento todo era culpa do outro ômega. E agora, Chanyeol tinha que lidar com isso: um ômega rebelde.</p>
<p>— O que você quer? — Kyungsoo perguntou recusando a mão do alfa e ficando em pé por si mesmo.</p>
<p>— Que você fique. — Chanyeol disse.</p>
<p>Era mais fácil assim, afinal. Chanyeol não se importava com o quão infeliz os dois seriam. Ele só queria que sua imagem continuasse a mesma, ele queria que os outros alfas sentissem inveja da forma como seu ômega era perfeitamente bonito e submisso. Chanyeol queria continuar sendo o único poderoso ali.</p>
<p>— Está ficando maluco. — Kyungsoo disse e começou a se afastar em direção a porta. — Eu não vou ficar aqui.</p>
<p>Chanyeol engoliu em seco. Olhou para a direção que o ômega estava indo e não hesitou em correr atrás dele, parar em frente a porta e o impedir de sair.</p>
<p>— Você fica. — demandou e o ômega o encarou.</p>
<p>Seus olhos estavam surpresos e julgadores, havia alguma coisa no fundo deles. Algo como raiva, talvez tão quente quanto ódio. Chanyeol podia sentir queimando em sua pele, mas não conseguia recuar. Já estava longe demais para voltar atrás.</p>
<p>— Fique com o dinheiro. — Kyungsoo suspirou. — Fique com a droga das ações, fique com a casa e com a porra das minhas coisas. — cedeu e uma parte de Chanyeol relaxou.</p>
<p>Porque, no fundo, nunca foi sobre Kyungsoo. Era sobre o que ele representava.</p>
<p>— Eu digo por aí que você me largou, se isso só tranquilizar o seu ego. — Kyungsoo continuou. — Então, só me deixe ir.</p>
<p>Chanyeol meio sorriu enquanto saia de frente da porta. Seus bens estavam seguros, era isso. Tudo estava seguro agora. Tudo que ele conhecia, estava bem. Observou quando o ômega abriu a porta e foi embora, sem levar nada. Era apenas Kyungsoo se afastando e deixando tudo o que Chanyeol presava para trás. E mais uma vez, o alfa sentia que tinha ganhado. Havia a sensação de trabalho feito sobre suas costas, inundando seu peito. Mas porque quando o sangue parou de rugir nos seus ouvidos, ele se viu sentando no sofá e chorando?</p>
<p>Não se sentia nenhum pouco feliz.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>Chanyeol voltou ao café onde Jongin trabalhava. Era a primeira sexta-feira daquele ano, o primeiro ano sem Kyungsoo e sem ninguém. Ele sentou-se no seu lugar de sempre no fim do café, pediu o mesmo expresso americano e bebeu em silêncio, esperando pela presença de Kim Jongin. Mas ele não estava ali daquela vez, percebeu.</p>
<p>Esperou por mais de duas horas. Bebeu mais de três cafés, o mais lentamente que conseguia. Estava um tanto nervoso, porque ficara aquele tempo inteiro tomando coragem para fazer aquilo. A caixinha com o anel de noivado pesava no bolso do seu casaco e o seu coração se apertava a cada vez que não via Kim Jongin andando pelo lugar. Quando completou três horas de espera, resolveu levantar-se e ir perguntar à gerente do lugar onde estava aquele beta.</p>
<p>— Kim Jongin? — ela pareceu confusa num primeiro momento, mas logo seu semblante se iluminou. — Ah sim, ele trabalhava aqui mesmo.</p>
<p>— Onde ele está? — tornou a insistir, um tanto nervoso. — Doente?</p>
<p>— Ah, não. — ela riu. — Ele não trabalha mais aqui. — confessou e viu quando a expressão do alfa tornou-se incrédula e assustada. — Jongin pediu demissão depois que ficou noivo.</p>
<p>— O que está dizendo? Como assim noivo?</p>
<p>— Sim, pois é. — ela riu. — Mas, cá entre nós, eles se gostaram desde o primeiro momento. Me surpreende que ele tenha demorado tanto para fazer o pedido.</p>
<p>— Quem? — estava nervoso com a forma como a mulher falava, sem dar as informações que realmente queria.</p>
<p>— Aquele alfa bonitão dos jornais. — as bochechas dela se tornaram coradas. — <em>Kim Junmeyon. </em></p>
<p>Chanyeol sentiu como se alguém tivesse aberto um buraco embaixo dos seus pés, porque se sentia caindo e caindo e caindo, sendo engolido pela escuridão e o vazio. A caixinha pesou mais no seu bolso e ele não conseguia parar de encarar a mulher enquanto ela narrava o modo como Jongin conheceu o outro Kim, o jeito como eles flertavam através de bilhetinhos e coisas tão bregamente doces, que Chanyeol achou difícil acreditar que ela não estava narrando um filme de sessão da tarde.</p>
<p>Ele não aguentou mais escutar aquilo e se afastou da mulher. Não disse mais nada. Só saiu pela porta e desejou não voltar nunca mais, da mesma forma como Jongin deve ter feito. O alfa caminhou até o seu carro, estacionado não muito longe dali. Sentou-se ao volante do mesmo e encarou suas mãos, enfiou uma delas no bolso do seu casaco e pegou a caixinha. Abriu-a e colocou sobre o painel do carro, ficou encarando aquilo. Custara alguns milhões de wons aquela joia, nada tão relevante para si.</p>
<p>Contudo, não havia ninguém para usar agora.</p>
<p>Existia apenas ele encarando um anel sem dono, tão solitário quanto a pedra que adornava aquele adereço.</p>
<p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Byun Baekhyun e Do Kyungsoo</strong>
</p>
<p>O apartamento era pequeno, mas era o que eles podiam pagar no momento. Enquanto Kyungsoo terminava a faculdade e tinha um trabalho de meio-período numa loja de CD’s, Baekhyun trabalhava em tempo integral num restaurante como garçom, mas estava esperando uma promoção para gerente há algum tempo. Não era o emprego dos sonhos, mas era o que pagava as contas, no momento. Sabia que mais para frente, podia encontrar outro emprego. Ele só precisava garantir experiência agora. Era seu primeiro emprego, afinal.</p>
<p>E para o bem da verdade, mesmo aquele emprego não sendo o dos seus sonhos, ainda fazia parte da vida dos sonhos que ele estava construindo ao lado de Kyungsoo.</p>
<p>Os dois tinham decidido casar de uma vez, não só por causa da marca, mas porque haviam decido que não valia a pena perder mais tempo. E não havia tido uma festa nem nada. Houve apenas eles dois, na sala do seu apartamento, trocando alianças e meio rindo durante os beijos.</p>
<p>Era uma vida simples, sem nada do luxo que já houve antes e também sem nada da sufocante perfeição. Não havia alfas, não havia regras. Só havia Do Kyungsoo correndo pela casa, rindo, quando eles brincavam de pega-pega, as risadas dos dois ecoando pelo lugar inteiro e arrancando batidas do vizinho ao lado, na parede, reprimindo tanto barulho. O que só servia para que Baekhyun risse mais alto ao mesmo tempo que Kyungsoo. Ninguém podia reprimir a felicidade ainda mais quando elas vinham em forma de risadas, deixando os sem fôlego.</p>
<p>
  <em>E eles estavam tão felizes, depois de todas aquelas trovoadas, só restava ser feliz.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>